A Confession Can Lead to Perfection
by MrsMalfoy15
Summary: Kaoru has been feeling left out of Hikaru's life, and the fact that he is in love with his older twin is making it even harder. When a twist of events occurs, Kaoru has to choose if he wants to be with Hikaru or not. My first yaoi oneshot! Lemon&twincest!


**its quite sad to say that i dont own ouran high school host club, or any of the characters :(**

**but... please enjoy :3**

Kaoru's point of view:

Being the younger twin, I was becoming used to exclusion. Lately, Hikaru had been going out with someone, and I was growing increasingly envious. Haruhi Fujioka was her name. She was an intelligent, cute first-year, but a bit too blunt for my liking. She was also dating the person who belonged to me. What she really needed was to be taught a lesson: not to steal other peoples' people.

"Kaoru, I'm going out!" my older twin called up the stairs, "I'll be back in four hours or so."

I glanced at my clock, _7:00..._ I sighed, _that means he'll be here at midnight._

Before waiting for a response, Hikaru ran out the door. I watched from the window as he ran out to the limo, which proceeded to drive away in the direction of Haruhi's house. Tears suddenly filled my eyes, _why don't you love me Hikaru?_

I focused on the basketball game on TV. Drumming my fingers on my knees, my stomach growled. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, trying not to think about my twin. Just as I reached the base of the stairs, somebody knocked on the door, _weird,_ I thought, _who could that be?_ My heart skipped a beat at the thought of it being Hikaru. I ran towards the door, and swung it open as quickly as I could, "Hik-" "HI COW-CHAN!" Hunny yelled, wrapping his little arms around my waist, "We came to visit you, isn't that right Takashi?" "Yeah" the much taller man replied nonchalantly. I couldn't help but smile, "Thanks for being thoughtful" "Well, we know you're lonely without Hika-chan around," the small boy grinned, "and we brought cake!"

Mori raised a bag in his hand to acknowledge the cake inside.

"Well, come inside!" I smiled widely. We all walked to the living room, and sat down at the rather large coffee table situated in front of the 80' satellite television. Mori took out the strawberry cake and cutlery, and Hunny could barely maintain his composure, "CAKECAKECAKE!" he chanted, while bouncing up and down on Mori's lap. It was quite a funny sight! I laughed as I watched Hunny dig into his cake. This was definitely better than being alone!

"Cow-Chan," Hunny said with a mouth full of cake, "do you love Hika-chan?"

I almost choked on my cake, and Mori just let out a quiet sigh.

"It's okay to say yes" Hunny shrugged. I used my napkin to wipe my mouth and mumbled, "No... Of course not..." "Your blush is giving you away Cow-Chan" Hunny giggled. That made me blush harder, "So what if I do?" I yelled out, but quickly covered my mouth with both hands, "OH CRAP, I didn't mean that!" "SEE, I TOLD YOU TAKASHI!" Hunny clapped, "Cow-Chan DOES love Hika-chan!" "I heard" Mori said calmly. I ignored them, but Hunny wasn't ready to let go of the conversation, "You have to tell him!" "I... I can't," I said looking down, "he likes Haruhi..." "N-" Hunny began, but Mori cut him off, "ENOUGH Mitsukuni."

That caused Hunny to look down, but I was curious, "What?" "Nothing," Hunny looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "Let's go now Takashi." "Yeah."

And with that, I was alone again, and even more confused!

The time felt like it went by extremely slow, and all I could think of was what Hunny might have said. Was he about to say no? _Let me text him,_ I thought, and picked up my cell phone sharply. Right as I was about to text Hunny, I got a text from Mori, _WHAT THE HELL?_ Could my day get any weirder? Since when did Mori text?

Mori

Give it a shot, you have nothing to lose.

Sun, Dec 19 11:55pm

_What could that mean?_ I sat there pondering. I was also wondering how the time had gone by so quickly, when it had felt like an eternity after the cousins had left the house. The door downstairs opened, and slammed shut. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and I gulped; Hikaru was home! I quickly messed up my hair, and focused on the video game I had previously been playing.

"Hi Kaoru!" my brother greeted me warmly, "How was your night?" "Okay, Hunny and Mori came over," I responded without looking at him, "we talked and ate cake." "Fun," he plopped down beside me, "so, did you miss me?"

My heart skipped a beat, "Don't joke around" I elbowed him. He laughed and grabbed the other controller, "Can I join?" "Sure."

We sat in silence for a long time, until Hikaru broke it, "Is everything okay Kaoru?" "Everything's fine," I lied. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

Mori's text floated around in my head; _Give it a shot... nothing to lose..._

"Actually," I cleared my throat, "I need to tell you something..." "What is it?" he asked, both of his hands now cupping my face.

"I... I..." I took in a nervous breath, "I love you Hikaru..." "I love you too," he laughed, "we're brothers!" "But... I love you as more than a brother Hikaru..." I managed to whisper. He looked shocked, and I could feel my eyes filling with tears. I looked down, but he raised my face back up and pressed his lips gently against mine, "I feel the same way Kaoru," he smiled, "so don't cry. I love you."

I couldn't help but just stare at him, "But... Haruhi...?" "I was only using her to get you jealous," he scratched the back of his head, "guess it worked!" "That wasn't nice!" I frowned, and pushed him away from me. He laughed and pulled me towards him, "I'm sorry Kaoru, let me make it up to you..." he pressed his lips against mine once again, but this time with more passion... more desire...

He ran his tongue slowly across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to grant him entrance.

His tongue darted into my mouth, and swirled in circles with mine. I let out a moan, which was followed with a moan from my twin. He began to unbutton my shirt, and my eyes opened wide with sudden realization. This was actually going to happen! Once my shirt was off, I moved to take Hikaru's off, but found my hands trembling as I undid the first button.

"Just relax," he encouraged me, "I'll do it." He took off his shirt, and placed his cold hands against my chest. This caused my whole body to shiver, and I became aware of how aroused I was. He pushed me down lightly, so I was laying on my back, with his body hovering over mine. From that view, I could see that Hikaru was aroused just as much as I was. Deciding to be brave, I ran my hand down his chest, and over his visible erection. This caused him to let out a low moan, and he crashed his lips onto mine. Happy with his reaction, I continued to feel him up he massaged my chest.

After a while of doing that, he lowered his body onto mine and ground his hips against mine. I practically hissed out in pleasure, and he chuckled.

"Wh... where did you learn to do this?" I asked. He chuckled again, "I've wanted to do this to you for a long time Kaoru... I'm just acting out my fantasies."

I blushed deeply, and asked shyly, "Hikaru... can we act out my fantasies too then?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Of course! What are they?" "You... you know..." I blushed, and moaned as he sucked on my neck.

"No I don't actually," he teased, "tell me. I can't read your thoughts Kaoru..." "It's embarrassing," I mumbled, "don't make me say it out loud."

He laughed, and played with one of my nipples, "I want to hear you say it out loud Kaoru."

I sighed, and he said, "or else I won't do this anymore." He lifted his body off of me, and I was disappointed not to feel his body pressed against mine.

"I... I want to feel you... inside of me..." I mumbled, annoyed. He just laughed.

My brother nipped at my neck while undoing my belt. He slipped off my pants and boxers in one swift motion, and then did the same for himself. It was amazing to see how alike our bodies were.

"Here," he demanded, and stuck three of his fingers into my mouth, "this way, it will hurt less."

I sucked and licked all over his fingers, until they were nice and wet.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he hesitated.

"Y-yeah..." I said, and clutched onto his arms as he slipped one finger into me, "Ahhh..." "You okay?" he asked. Before I could answer, he slipped another finger in.

"OHCRAP," I yelled out, "ow!" "It'll get better, I promise" Hikaru said, and began to move his fingers around. It felt like he was stretching me out, "W-what are you...you doing Hikaru?" "I'm stretching you out" he replied casually, and inserted a third finger.

"Ugh! It hurts so much!" I dug my fingernails into his arms, but the pain was slowly turning into pleasure. Just as I got used to the feeling, he stopped, and took his fingers out.

"Why?" I asked, but quickly realized what he was doing.

"I can't wait any longer," he said, longing dripping from his voice, "...can I take you Kaoru?"

I nodded, and he smiled with satisfaction. He lined up, and slowly entered me. The pain was nearly unbearable, "AHHFUUUUUUUUU-" I screamed out, digging my nails so deep into his skin that I could see blood forming at the surface, "OH SHIT! I'm so sorry!" "Don't worry Kaoru... I'm going to move now, okay?"

I nodded weakly, and shut my eyes tight. I could feel my brother slowly thrusting in and out of me. He kept on saying things like, "its okay... it will be over soon... you'll be better..." but it still hurt a lot.

Gradually, the pain lessened, and I was able to enjoy it more. By this point, Hikaru was already breathing deeply, and he increased in speed. Hearing him moan out my name made me feel all the more turned on, and before I knew it, I was asking for more.

We were lucky nobody was home, with all the noise we were making. It was rather strange hearing a voice almost exactly like mine, making sounds almost exactly like me. We moaned in unison, and Hikaru grabbed a hold of my length. He stroked me quickly, and thrust deeper into me at the same time. He kept up a steady pattern, stroking and thrusting at the same speed.

We both moaned loudly, and I could feel my release growing nearer, "Oh yessss Hikaru!" I hissed, back arched in pleasure, "it's so good!"

Hikaru's face contorted in pleasure, as he thrust harder into me, still pumping me fast, "Ohyeahhh," he said, "I'm so close Kaoru... so close!" "Ugghh, me too!"

That's when it happened; I felt a strange wave of sensation flow throughout my body. Hikaru seemed to notice, because he smiled slyly, "I... I hit it, didn't I?"

I nodded, "Yes! Again! Oh, don't stop Hikaru!" "I won't Kaoru, I won't!"

My stomach tightened as he hit that spot over and over, until I felt like I couldn't take it any longer, "Hik... I'm gunna... I'm gunna c..." "Me too Kaoru... lets come together" he said, letting go of my length and intertwining our fingers together.

He pounded into me a few more times, and then I felt my orgasm course through my body, "HIKARU!" I yelled out, and wrapped my arms around my brother's back. Right after, I felt him release inside of me, "KAORU!"

Sudden exhaustion hit both of us, and he collapsed on top of me. We both panted, and I giggled, "Whoever knew sex was so tiring?"

Hikaru laughed, and kissed me sweetly on the lips, "I love you Kaoru." "I love you too Hikaru," I smiled, "Don't ever leave me." "I won't Kaoru... I promise."

We both fell asleep, holding onto each other contently.


End file.
